<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cute Call by LoveFics157</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558482">The Cute Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157'>LoveFics157</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFics157/pseuds/LoveFics157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eriol has always had the largest crush on Eriol. One day he receives a sudden phone call from non other then Eriol and the two have a certain chat. (plain fluffy sayoran oneshot)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiiragizawa Eriol &amp; Li Syaoran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cute Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it's just so much pressure, I don't know what others could even be expecting of me in the first place. Everyone seems to think they understand how they feel but no one knows a single thing. How do I even speak about what I want to say anyway?</p><p>When I'm around everyone they always seem to think my eyes are all over Sakura! That couldn't be farther from the truth! If only Eriol didn't didn't go flirting like he does I wouldn't have to...it's way too complicated.</p><p>My hand over my forehead, I breathed out the deepest sigh as my thoughts swirled over the blue haired boy that always captivated me to no end. Feeling the soft texture beneath me, I wasn't sure what to do about my situation in the slightest.</p><p>Hearing the sound of a nearby ringing near my ear, I looked to the side without much thought. Flipping open the blue cellphone, I muttered out a hello with a sleepy voice coming out slowly.</p><p>With a light laugh, a familiar voice came out on the other end, for a moment I didn't realize who it was until my eyes opened wide. "Eriol!" Practically panicking, I stumbled off my bed.</p><p>"H-Hey!" I practically screamed, swiftly recovering from the momentary disaster that just occurred. "How are you doing?"</p><p>"I'm doing just fine, you seemed to be really mad at me today though, and I just couldn't understand why." He replied, to which I averted my eyes at.</p><p>"Well what do you expect me to be doing, you should act more serious during school time." I told him, my voice going more shy then anything else.</p><p>"You had no other reason to be mad at me, perhaps, Sakura?" He spoke.</p><p>"Of course not..." It was obvious I was lieing, but what else could I say, beacuse knowing him it was obvious such a thing would only weird him out. It was always like this, that one word that tore into me, Sakura.</p><p>"Then, I should be leaving shouldn't I, if it really was nothing of real importance..." Before he could do such a thing, I quickly did my best to stop him while my face turned a bright shade of tomato red.</p><p>"Wait! I mean, you still have time don't you so why not talk for a little longer, with me, so..." Feeling more then utter embarrassed, I could only hope he would stay on the other end. Thankfully, he didn't refuse, which made me very happy.</p><p>"Very well, you and Sakura seem to be getting along quite well recently." Even though I thanked him, it wasn't what I wanted to talk to him about.</p><p>There was something special I wanted to tell him, but I just wasn't sure exactly how I could do it. How do I tell him exactly what I'm trying to say without messing this up.</p><p>"You've been silent for a couple minutes, is something the matter?" His voice full of concern, I began to stutter while waving my hand in the air. My blush only increasing, my voice started to come out again.</p><p>"You...well...this isn't something normal people...I..." Swallowing down the fear inside of me, I took a deep breath, and finally let out what I wanted to say. "I'm in love with you."</p><p>He was silent for a moment which made a gigantic dread flow over my entire body and mind, until he decided to do something that forced the most blush I could contain on me. "I see, so that's why you were stumbling all over the place, it was quite adorable."</p><p>"D-Don't go saying that!" I bit back at him stubbornly, though even I had to admit that it made me happy to hear it, but couldn't he be a little less blunt...</p><p>"Your just too sensitive, besides I didn't hear you say that you disliked it." He told me, and I was sure that there was that sly grin on the other side of this cell phone just aiming it's way towards me.</p><p>"Well...ummm...so what if loved it, you loved it when I confessed to you!" Feeling like I've won, it was of course used against me.</p><p>"That's right, I wanted you and nothing more, does that make you happy?" Not sure how to react, I thought he was only kidding with me.</p><p>"I...I just..." Unable to contain my words, I was losing them more by the second and couldn't understand how he remained so utterly under control. "You..."</p><p>"You're stuttering again." Almost like he found this amusing, I was somewhat annoyed but too lost in the moment to care right now. "I need to get going though, but I should say that I do love you, Sayoran-kun"</p><p>"Yea, me too." Hearing the beep that signaled he had finally hanged up on the other end, I placed it to my side. My heart was still trying to recover from what happened as well, either way, it was a moment I would never forget.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>